Digimon Tamers Zero Two
by Draco8
Summary: Takato has found the Gate to the Digital World! The Tamers have returned, but they have to find their Digimon. My first Digimon fanfic. Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Digimon except my own partner, Guilmon.  
  
Guilmon: Hey! I thought it was the other way around--  
  
Draco: Be quiet, Guilmon!! Anyway, I am continuing the unending story of the Digimon Tamers from where it left off in mid-2002. Hope you enjoy it.  
  
PROLOG:  
  
So Takato, Henry, Rika, and Ryo finally beet the D-Reaper once and for all, reducing the one foe that had threatened to destroy everthing into a harmless program. But in the process, they lost their best friends ever, their Digimon partners! Things were looking as though they had completely returned to normal, and they would never see Digimon again. One day however, Takato thought he saw something out of the corner of his eye, and low and behold! The Digital Gate is back in business!!  
  
EPISODE 1: "Lost and Found"  
  
'Ding-dong.'  
  
"Hey, Mom!" heaved Takato sprinting through the doorway, running out of breath.  
  
"Yes, dear?" called Takato's mom from behind the counter of the family bread store.  
  
"I need to call Henry and the others, right away!"  
  
"Now Takato, this wouldn't have anything to do with Digimon now, would it? You know that's all done and gone."  
  
"No, I mean, yes. Well, I think... but I need to call them!"  
  
"OK, honey. Here you go."  
  
"Thanks." (###-####)  
  
"Hello?" said Henry from the other end of the line.  
  
"Hey Henry! I gotta tell you something! You know that place in the park, you know, where I kept Guilmon, you know, and he dug that big hole in the wall, you know, and we found that portal to the Digital World, you know, and we went there, you know, and, you know--"  
  
"Hold on Takato, sloow down. Yah, I know. What about it? Keep it quick, will you. I have to finish my geometry honers homework before supper time."  
  
"The Digital Gate is back!!!! We have to go to the Digital World!! I'll be able to keep that promiss with Guilmon!!!"  
  
"Oh, Takato, can we do it tomarrow? After school? The trimester exam is tomarrow and I don't want to have to make it up."  
  
"But, but, it's the Digital W--"  
  
"Takato, I really have to go. I'll meet you after school at the, um, Guilmon's place. Talk to you later." (click)  
  
"But, oh man. Why isn't Henry as interested in seeing Terriermon as I am seeing Guilmon? He can't really think I'm joking. Guess I better call Rika." (###-####)  
  
"Hello, Nonaka residence."  
  
"Hi, this is Takato. I need to talk to Rika."  
  
"All right, one moment please..."  
  
"Hey goggle-head. What's up?"  
  
"Hey Rika, guess what?! You know that place where we went to the Digital World that Guilmon found? Right?"  
  
"Yah, your point being?"  
  
"Well, I just got back from there, and I found the the Gate! It's back! We can go to the Digital World!"  
  
"Are you sure? It was pretty hot today. I think you might have been seeing things again. Remember last time, when you said there was a Goblimon in your locker, and it was just your old gym clothes? Anyway, why would it be back now?"  
  
"I don't know how it got there, but you gotta believe me! I saw it with my own two eyes! I talked to Henry and I don't think he believes me any more than you do, but you have to come back there after school tomorrow. I'm gonna see if I can get Kazu, Kenta, and Ryo to come too. Do you think I should get Jeri? I mean, you know..."  
  
"Sure, go ahead and bring them. But this had better be good, Takato. If this is some kind of joke, you're TOAST!!!"  
  
"OK, see you there. click Man, no one believes me! I better call Ryo." (###-####)  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello, Mr. Akiyama, this is Takato. Is Ryo th--"  
  
"WHERE IS RYO?!! YOU DARN KIDS, NO RESPECT!! YOU HAD BETTER TELL ME WHERE HE IS!! IF HE DOESN'T WALK IN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW, I WILL PERSONALLY SHISH-KABOB THE NEXT DIGIMON I SEE!!!" (click!)  
  
"Whoa, Ryo's gone! I don't think I'll be calling that number again. Where could he be? Guess I'll call Ka--"  
  
'Ring, ring'  
  
"Huh?"  
  
'Ring, ring'  
  
"MOM, I'LL GET IT! Hello, Matsuki Bakery."  
  
"----------static---------------static----------------static--------------------static------------"  
  
"Um, hello?"  
  
"---------------------do-------------not-------------------inter-----------feeeeere-----------"  
  
(tchh)  
  
"Uhh, OK. What was that? Didn't sound like Kazu. Must have been a wrong number."  
  
"TAKATO, WHO WAS IT?"  
  
"NOBODY, JUST A WRONG NUMBER! Well, I think I'll call Kazu next." (###-####)  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Shioda speaking."  
  
"Hi, this is Takato. Can I talk to Kazu for a second?"  
  
"Certainly. --Kazu, Takato's on the phone!--"  
  
"Hey, chumley! What's up?"  
  
"Kazu, guess what? Remember how Guilmon found that portal in that place where we kept him? Well, I went there today, and there it was! The rest of us are meeting there tomorrow after school."  
  
"Hold on, does this mean you want to go BACK?!! Remember all the trouble we got into the last ime we went there? We barley got out with our lives, and we had to be rescued! Yah, great that you found the portal, but can't we get our Digimon to come HERE, like they did before?"  
  
"Um, well, I didn't think about that, but I don't think they can just come here if they want to. Maybe they can come back with us or something. Anyway, be there tomorrow."  
  
"OK, but when I say I told you so, I mean it!" (click)  
  
"Geesh, I better not have been seeing things, or I'm in trouble! OK, now for Kenta." (###-####)  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey, Kenta! It's Takato."  
  
"Oh, hey Takato! What is it?"  
  
"The portal to the Digital World is back!"  
  
"Whoa, really? Will I get to see MarineAngemon again?"  
  
"Sure, at least, that's what we're hoping for. All of us are meeting at Guilmon's place tomorrow. Be there after school!"  
  
"All right, I can't wait! I'll be there!" (click)  
  
"Good, OK. Only person left is Jeri. I hope she decides to come." (###-####)  
  
"Hello, Kato residence."  
  
"Hello, Mr. Kato. It's Takato. Can I speak to Jeri?"  
  
"Hold on please -- Jeri, are you finished with your homework?--"  
  
"--Yes--"  
  
"--Takato wants to talk to you--"  
  
"--OK-- Hi Takato! Is there something you wanted to talk about?"  
  
"Yah, hi Jeri! Guess what I found after school today?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"I thought I heard something weird as I walked by where I used to keep Guilmon, so I went to look and I found the portal we used to get to the Digital World! The rest of us are meeting there tomorrow after school. I was wondering..."  
  
"If I could come? Oh please, can I?!"  
  
"Sure! I wouldn't feel right without you. Coming. Glad you can make it!"  
  
"OK, thanks Takato! See you tomorrow." (click)  
  
"Well, that's everyone."  
  
* * *  
  
After school the next day...  
  
"Well, it looks like everyone's here." Takato scanned his old band of followers. "Ladies and gentlemon, the Tamers are back in action! Anyone have anything to say before we embark on our perilous journey?"  
  
"I have just one thing," said Kenta. "How are we going to get back?"  
  
"Oh, don't be silly," said Jeri. "Of course Takato has a plan to get back, or else we wouldn't be going. Right Takato?"  
  
"Uh, that's right, Jeri!" Takato replied in an unreasuring voice. "I have everything planned out. Any more questions?"  
  
"Yah, I have one."  
  
"Yes, Kazu?"  
  
"The last time we went there, we weren't exactly traveling in first-class seats. Are we gonna do anything about that?"  
  
"Uhh, I--"  
  
"Hold on, goggle-head," Rika enterupted. "You still haven't proved to us that this thing is even real! I think we should prove it right now."  
  
"Oh, right! Fellow Tamers, follow me!"  
  
Takato opened the gate door and the Tamers gasped, frozen in their tracks. Before them was the same Digital Gate they had seen before, what seemed like an eternity ago, and each of them suddenly kew that they had to go back, for some reason... they just had to.  
  
"See, I told you! Who wants to go first?"  
  
At first, no one spoke.  
  
"I think Takato should go first! Do we all agree?"  
  
"Right!" they all replied.  
  
"OK," Takato said. "Then it's off to the Digital World! Again!!!"  
  
As the Tamers passed through the Digital Gate, they found themselves being thrown threw the Digital Field, and eventually they reached the circiut barrier.  
  
"Hang on, we're almost there!" Takato yelled.  
  
"I've changed my mind! I wanna wait 'till you guys get back!" Kenta complained as he began to remember the troubles of their first adventure.  
  
"Don't worry; we're almost --"  
  
'Boom!'  
  
"-- -- -- ouch... is every one OK?"  
  
"Yah, not including my self-confidence," Kenta groned.  
  
The Tamers lay strattled on the ground of the desert upper-level of the Digital World. It was all very familiar; the Earth in the sky, digital tumbleweed floating by, but something was different.  
  
"Well," started Henry, "I think we should start by looking for our Digimon."  
  
"Bright idea," said Rika, "now where do we start?"  
  
"Well, what about Shibumi's place? Do you think he's still there?"  
  
"Well," said Takato, "there's only one way to find out! Does anyone have a compass?"  
  
"I have one!" Jeri displayed a compass that she pulled out of her pocket.  
  
"Good, now tell me where--"  
  
"Hey," Kazu blurted in. "What's THAT?!!"  
  
"Suddenly, they saw a black bird-looking Digimon speeding towards them from the sky.  
  
"Black Saber!" It dived straight at the Tamers.  
  
"Everyone move out of the way!" shouted Henry.  
  
Before the black bird touched down, a blue flash obscured the scene.  
  
"Desolation Claw!!"  
  
When the dust cleared, they could see that Cyberdramon had come to their resque, followed from behind by none other than Ryo Akiyama. As the bird was defeted, instead of being completely deleted, the black darkness from it seemed to wither away and it was revealed to be orange. It then flew away into the distance.  
  
"Hey, guys!" called Ryo. "Thought you could use a little help with that Saberdramon, or should I say Birdramon."  
  
"Ryo!" cried Kazu. It's you! You saved us! We are your humble servants for life! Right Kenta?"  
  
"Huh? Yah, right!"  
  
"Of course Ryo would get here before anybody else did," sneered Rika.  
  
"Well, now," Ryo replied. "Of course, Rika would be the first to notice!"  
  
"I have just one question," said Jeri. "What WAS that?"  
  
"Oh, that was a Saberdramon," replied Ryo. "It used to be a Birdramon, but for some reason Digimon are becoming corrupted all over the place. I think it happens when they try to Digivolve. When Cyberdramon here defeted him, we got rid of the darkness without hurting Birdramon."  
  
"Maybe we should ask Shibumi," said Takato. "I bet he'll know what's going on."  
  
"But, aren't we supposed to be looking for OUR Digimon?" reminded Kenta. "Isn't that why we came here?"  
  
"Hold on, Kenta," said Henry. "We need to find out what's going on with the other Digimon. Maybe Shibumi can help us find ours."  
  
"Right," Takato started, "anybody know where to start?"  
  
"Um, Takato?"  
  
"Yah, Jeri?"  
  
"My compass, it's, um, not working."  
  
"How? Let me see it... whoa." Takato looked at the compass but all he could see was blackness. "Jeri, has your compass ever done this before?"  
  
"Um, I don't know. I just got it. It's one of those new digital ones."  
  
"Great, well, it's not working here. Probably because of those darn datastreams."  
  
"But, why is it black? I didn't know datastreams did that."  
  
"Oh, well. I guess we'll have to find Shibumi's place on our own. Since his level is the second furthest away from the center, we'll have to go down a ways. I guess we'll--"  
  
(EEERRRRRRRAAAAUUUU!!!!!!!!!! bang!)  
  
A small speeding object had just come out of no where and landed right in the middle of the group.  
  
"(cough) What is it? (cough)" said Takato.  
  
"MarineAngemon!!!" screamed Kenta.  
  
"What? That thing? (cough)"  
  
"Are you OK little buddy?" Kenta crouched down on the ground where his partner had fallen. Although normally colorful, there was nothing bright about this Digimon. MarineAngemon seemed as though he had just come through a storm. "You don't look too cool, what happend?"  
  
"Dia... bo..ro... mon..."  
  
"Dia-WHO?"  
  
"Diaboromon..." said Ryo. "That must be what this is all about. I'll bet he had something to do with all this, but what?"  
  
"He... he... we have to get..to... Shibumi."  
  
"But how, MarineAngemon?" asked Kenta.  
  
MarineAngemon pointed to his right. They all looked and saw the tall pink light of a datastream not too far away, heading straight for them.  
  
"Well," said Henry, "this is our chance. Everyone ready?"  
  
"I don't think I'll ever be ready for this, man!" whined Kazu.  
  
"Oh, quit your whining. Everybody hang on to something!!"  
  
The datastream roared over the tamers, pulling them out of their place and shooting them across the Digital World. They landed in the middle of a vast blue area.  
  
"We're in the middle of water!" screamed Kazu. "Thanks a lot, MarineDodomon!"  
  
"Take it easy, Kazu," said Henry. "You can breath it just like air. This is the Digital World; it's the thought that counts."  
  
"Sorry to burst your bubble, guys," interrupted Rika, "but there are some pretty mean looking Digimon over there and they're looking right at us."  
  
They looked where Rika was pointing and saw three strange-looking heads with tentacles. Takato whipped out his Digivice, and a Digimon profile appeared above it.  
  
"Let's see, Keramon. Rookie level. Wait, it says he's 'unidentified'. He's obviously not a Deva, what's up with that?"  
  
"All I know," said Kazu, "is that they're ATTACKING US!!"  
  
"Cyberdramon," said Ryo, "let's go!!"  
  
"Desolation Claw!!"  
  
The three Digimon moved quickly out of the way. Cyberdramon snapped behind them and attacked again.  
  
"Cyber Nail!"  
  
One of the Keramon disolved into data. But then, the other two merged into one.  
  
"Keramon, Digivolve to... Chrysalimon!"  
  
"Whoa, they where able to Digivolve!"  
  
"Data Crusher!!"  
  
Chrysalimon's spiked tendrals whipped around Cyberdramon and held him in place, unable to move.  
  
"Cyberdramon, I think it's time we get down to business.  
  
"Digi-modify! -- Rook Device, Activate!!"  
  
Cyberdramon began to glow green and then he speed towards a rock wall, using Chrysalimon as a cusion. Chrysalimon phased in and out and finally disolved into data.  
  
"Good job, Cyberdramon."  
  
"Hey, Ryo," said Kazu. "You were awsome! If it hadn't been for you we'd all be digi-toast right now!"  
  
"Hey guys, look!" Takato pointed up and over to their right at a house inside of a bubble-like thing. "That's Shibumi's place. We made it!"  
  
"I wonder..." said Henry. "Why were those Keramon so intent on making sure we didn't get here?"  
  
"Never mind that, let's go!"  
  
They all 'swam' towards the big house in the bubble and passed through its barrier as if it wasn't there.  
  
"Well," said Takato, "who wants to ring the doorbell?"  
  
Just then, the door swung open and a tall translusent man with red hair and a red beard stepped forward.  
  
"Allow me!"  
  
"SHIBUMI!!!" they cried in unison.  
  
What will Shibumi have to tell the Tamers? Will they ever see their Digimon again?? Don't miss the next Digimon, Digital Monsters!!  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
